


Keep me Safe in Your Feathered Embrace

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dean is a vessel, Gen, Mild Angst, Near Death Experience, Show level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2 - Preferably on a case and anywhere post season 5 - We've a Zeke situation where Cas needs to heal Dean from the inside, wackiness ensues.<br/>Castiel uses Dean as a vessel temporarily and is able to exercise seraph powers. Control can be swapped at Cas's discretion. Jimmy is dead after the chunky soup incident, store his body anywhere. Please keep sex relatively minimal to non-existent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me Safe in Your Feathered Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [displacedsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedsquid/gifts).



> a/n: this is more like the prequel to wacky hi-jinx, but I hope you enjoy it any way.
> 
> and a huge thank you to my beta!

“Dean? Dean? Talk to me, Dean?”

Blinking, Dean stared up into his brother’s eyes. Woah, he was close. Too close.

“Fuck off, Sammy! Give me space,” is what he wanted to say. What actually emerged was,

“Hnnkklle.”

And what the fuck was that? That was nothing, absolutely nothing. More like a liquidy gurgle and less like words. And now that he thought about it, it did feel like he was drowning on something. As far as he could determine, they weren’t under water. Sammy couldn’t talk under water, right? Which meant it was something to do with him.

If Dean could have moved, he would have placed his hand to his throat. But he couldn’t move anything. 

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t feel anything either.

“Hnnnkkkky?”

Somehow Sam realised Dean was talking to him. 

“I’m not going to let you die, Dean.”

What? Why would he die– oh. 

Oh, that’s right. Choking on his own blood. 

He’d just had his throat ripped out, and really, wasn’t that humiliating? Who would have thought that Dean Winchester, slayer of monsters, erstwhile of Hell, would be brought down by a demon. Not even the scary, general of hell- sort. 

A mouse. A fucking _mouse_. 

It had just been so cute. Until it went for his jugular. 

Still, it was all the past. But, damn, if it wasn’t how he wanted to be remembered. Through eye contact alone he tried to tell Sam to make up something else, something grand. Though he’d love to fade into obscurity, that wasn’t going to happen. 

He was Dean Fucking Winchester. 

Were all mouse teeth that sharp? He tried to look at the mouse, but his vision was fading, and he had more important things to worry about. Focusing on Sam, he hoped his brother knew everything he’d never said. 

Sam’s mouth moved. It looked like “no” (and if that wasn’t just typical. Kid could never stand to not get his own way). Dean wished he could change his fate but he couldn’t. This was goodbye. 

Love you, Sammy, he thought as hard as he could. 

~o~

“NO!” 

It wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening.

“You’re not going to die, Dean. Do you hear me? _You are not going to die_!”

There was so much going through his mind, but Sam couldn’t hold onto a single thought. 

“CAS!”

He didn’t remember saying anything, but suddenly the angel was there, hand gripping his arm. 

“Sam? Sam, why did you…”

Sam could tell the moment the angel laid eyes on his brother. He winced, as Castiel’s fingers tightened – not that bruises were anything compared to his brother dying _yet again_ before his very eyes. 

“Can you… can you do anything?”

That broken voice wasn’t Sam’s. It wasn’t. 

Ignoring Castiel’s heartbroken expression, he shrugged out of the hold. He knew Dean would get out of this. He always did – every time, something happened, someone happened… 

Someone?

“I know you can heal him.”

Grimly, Sam watched Castiel’s expression shift to understanding. 

“Sam, you of all people know what you are asking–“

“Yes I know.” Sam ignored his guilt. With this he’d forgive his fucking brother. They’d be square after this. “You know what he did to me, Cas. And maybe this is my lesson, understanding why. Because I get it. I fucking get it ok! So get in there and _save my brother_!”

He was shouting. He knew he was shouting. Only a complete idiot would shout at an angel. 

He just had to get through.

The seconds felt like minutes as they passed by. Sam’s heart was falling – how could he have forgotten the one angel in the garrison who believed in free will. Fuck! What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t do this, wouldn’t do this, he’d–

“I will ask him, Sam. I can promise no more.” 

Castiel’s body almost hit the floor, before Sam somehow thrust an arm underneath, catching him. Gently laying the body down, Sam sat back on his heels, and hastily wiped tears from his cheeks. Now was not that time. There were other things to do.

“Keep the body alive,” he muttered to himself. It to be somewhere safe, somewhere random visitors wouldn’t come across it. Luckily they didn’t get random visitors.

Which is of course when the doorbell rang. 

~o~

Although he couldn’t see the man, it was surprisingly peaceful in Dean’s mind. The impala sat near a pontoon, looking out over the flat lake. The peace gave Castiel a sense of unease. Had Dean really accepted death so easily?

Striding towards to impala, Castiel paused to collect two bottles of beer, resting fortuitously in an icebox. Heading towards the pier, Castiel was unsurprised when Dean coalesced. Sensing his approach, the man twisted in his seat before his face split in a happy grin. 

“Beer!”

Feeling disgruntled, but unsure why, Castiel snapped, “I thought you would be happier to see me.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean stood and stretched, before turning to face Castiel. 

“Yeah, yeah. You know I’m always happy to see you Cas.”

“Do I?” And yes, it was beneath him to snap. He’d obviously been spending too much time with the humans.

“Have to say, Cas, I _am_ surprised to see you. Actually, no. That’s not quite true. I just thought I would see Sam first…” Dean’s voice trailed off. “Ah, I see.”

There was absolutely no way that Dean saw anything even remotely correctly. There was no denying the flutter of interest that wondered what exactly the man was thinking. This must be the feeling of not being able to avert one’s eyes when large vehicles collided. 

“What is it that you see, Dean?”

Tossing back the last of his beer, Dean dropped the empty bottle over the edge.

“Dean!” Castiel couldn’t have more shocked. Littering, even here, was not acceptable. 

Rolling his eyes so hard it surely hurt something, Dean just walked over to Castiel. 

“Relax, Cas. I’m dead. An extra bottle in the water isn’t going to hurt anything.” Taking a deep breath, he looked straight at Castiel. “Ok. I’m ready to go.”

Focus, Castiel sternly reminded himself. Dean has not much time before this really is goodbye.

“As it happens, you are not dead yet, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Pretty sure that was me bleeding out on the floor, and, oh!” Dean started running his hands over his body, “nothing hurts, there’s no blood, I can fucking speak. And Sam’s not here.” The last was muttered, yet Castiel still heard clearly. “So, pretty sure I must be dead.”

“It is true you are dying, but here we are somewhere between. Here… here you still have a choice.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dean stared, but didn’t do much else. 

Huffing, Castiel gathered his thoughts. “Angels can heal–“

Which is of course when the infuriating hunter chose to understand. 

“No fucking way, Cas. I can’t believe you would do this! _You_ of all people! And you’d better learn to hide really well, Cas, ‘cos when Sam hears about this, there’s going to be nothing left but–“

“ _Enough_.”

It was pleasing to note that even in this other world of Dean’s mind, the heaven’s flashed, the wind blew, and the hunter winced. Seemed like there was still a little old-fashioned respect there. Castiel refrained from preening. He’d do that later. 

“Sam _asked_ me for this. Sam _requested_ my assistance in saving your sorry ass.” Castiel fed his righteous fury, could feel his wings raised in outrage that such an insignificant being would dare to question his role in this. Turning, Castiel forced himself to take a steadying breath. While it felt good, the fact that his power was affecting Dean’s dream world to such a degree meant Dean was ever so close to crossing over. 

“I will not force you to do anything you don’t wish, Dean.” It was true. Castiel had learnt well the importance of free will, and he would never, never deign to take away another’s right to choose. “However, I do not feel it is your time yet. I know that Sam isn’t ready to let you go–“

“That’s a low blow, Cas, I expect better–“

“And if I am being honest. I am not ready either.”

Dean paused in his diatribe, biting his lip before glaring at Castiel. “What, need me to be someone else’s condom? Because let me tell you–“

“No, Dean.” As Castiel expelled some of his anger, the skies darkened, and rain started. “But if that is what you really think of me, perhaps it is time for you to go.”

The response was immediate. “Cas! No!”

Castiel stared at the human. Maybe this really was it. It was certainly where his lack of humanity showed. If he were… more human… he could perhaps make some conversational gambit, indicating that Dean could speak and all would be fine. 

Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel wasn’t human. This was Dean’s choice, and Castiel was not going to try to sway his mind. He just stared until the human fidgeted, and finally broke the silence.

“Look, I’m… I’m sorry, Cas. I know you’re not like that. I know you’re only here to help. It’s just…”

Time was running out, and despite his best intentions,Castiel had had enough. 

“If you so much as think of saying you aren’t worth it…”

Hands were held up in supplication. “It’s… Fuck!”

Closing his eyes, Dean took a steadying breath, before opening them, looking straight at Castiel. Warmth flowed through Castiel as he felt Dean’s commitment. 

“Please, Cas. Please help me. I want to live. _I want to live_.”

~o~

Once Cas’s body was safely stowed, Sam returned to the door. Later, he’d blame the fact that Dean was dying for his stupidity in opening it. There really wasn’t another excuse for letting another demon straight in. 

Before he could even start the exorcism, invisible hands pushed at his throat, bonds of demonic power holding him against the wall. Only when he was half unconscious from the oxygen deprivation, did the demon release the bonds. Letting him fall to the floor, it then picked him up and threw him over one shoulder before it strode straight to where Dean’s body lay. Pushing it with a toe, it made a moue of disappointment. 

“Basil?”

The demon mouse crept out from under the dresser. If Sam had any ability to move, he would have crushed it in his hand. The big demon ignored him, and continued addressing the mouse.

“The Righteous Man appears to be breathing?”

Cocking its head, the mouse – _demon_ , Sam thought viciously – looked at Dean, and seemed to smile, baring its fangs. 

Since when did mice have fangs?

It just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t _right_. The Great Dean Winchester – _his brother_ – brought down by a mouse. Sam couldn’t watch, and his eyes drifted shut. He didn’t bother about the tears on his cheeks, it wasn’t like he could do anything anyway. Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch, but if anyone could have talked him round…

“Keep your eyes closed, Sam Winchester.”

He didn’t even have time to disobey, before there was a flash he could see from behind his eyes, and the smell of burning flesh.

“Who are–“

With a pained scream, the demon let go of his hold and dropped Sam on the floor. He kept his eyes shut as the screaming went on and on and on… so long Sam didn’t know if it was in his head or not. 

It was only when calloused hands gripped his face, he fought to open his eyes.

It was… It was Cas? The man in front of him was definitely Dean, but the eyes were sharp and penetrating and so very, very blue. 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Sam. It is I.” 

He reached for his brother…angel… Well. This was going to get complicated quickly. 

“Cas. You’re Cas.” Sam said in silence before the next question formed. “Is Dean ok?” 

And wasn’t that the million dollar question?

“He is here, Sam.”

“That’s not an answer.” His voice sharp, Sam could feel his features tighten.

Sighing, Castiel looked to the Heavens. 

“He is here, Sam. He was rather tardy in allowing me entrance. He will be fine. But his soul needs more repairing than it might – of course it’s your fault, Dean. You had ample time to allow me entrance, instead you chose to be dramatic and–“

Sam wobbled as Cas stalked off to have an argument with himself, an argument Dean seemed to winning.

A small smile crept over Sam’s features. 

Well. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
